Gotta Catch Em' All!
by Aurorua
Summary: Ash will try for the first time to truly catch them all! Contains armourshipping in the later chapters.


Ash woke up in the kalos region...

"Ah!" He looked and found Pikachu. He shook Pikachu frantically and it woke with a jolt. "Listen Pikachu, I have a major goal." He said sternly. "Pikachu?" Pikachu asked tilting its head. "This time, we will catch every pokemon!" Ash said determinedly. "Pikachu!" Pikachu said waving his hands.

"Mom!" Ash shouted. "Yes?" Delia, ash's mom, said. "I'm going on a journey!" Ash said determinedly. "Really? That's great! Are you going to try to be a pokemon master again." Delia asked. "No this time I will truly, catch them all!" Ash said. Delia looked at him with incredious eyes. "All 721?" Delia said. "Yes! All of them." Ash said.

"Well, it will take a long! Time." Delia said. "And you are going to need some friends along the way." She said. Ash looked at her, confused. "Do you remember Serena?" She said. "No..." Ash trailed, straining to think. "Really, well since we are here, you should meet up with her." Delia said.

And so Ash walked out of the house with Pikachu on his shoulder. "I can't remeber! But it sounds so familiar. He walked to a small rhyhorn ranches and stopped in front of a house. He knocked on the door lightly. A few seconds later he heard a shout from the ranch. He and Pikcahu exchanged curious glances and they walked to the fence.

They watched as a blonde girl in a pink jumpsuit was slammed on the ground off a rhyhorn. "Mom!" She screamed. "Ugh, maybe next time." A woman with darker hair nearby said. She noticed ash and waved to him.

"Hello, do you need something." She asked. "I'm ash and this is Pikachu. I want to talk to Serena about something." Ash said. The woman shouted. "Serena come here!" She shouted to the blonde girl. The girl got up and noticed ash. "Ash! I'm so glad to see you!" She squealed. Ash shied away.

"So what do you need?" The woman asked. "I want to catch every pokemon there is." Ash started. "What? All 721!" Serena shouted. "Serena!" The woman said. "Sorry Grace." She apologized. "Alright, but what does this have to do with Serena?" Grace asked. "Well, catching all 721 pokemon is hard, at least without companions."

Serena's eyes lit up. "So you want Serena to join you on your... Journey?" Grace said raising an eyebrow. "Yes, exactly." Ash said. "Please mom! Can I?" Serena said to Grace. "Well, I'm not sure... You don't even have a pokemon." Grace said.

"Well, I can just get one from professor sycamore!" Serena said. "Sycamore?" Ash said. "He is the main professor in the kalos region." Grace explained. "Are you really sure?" Grace asked Serena one more time. "Yes!" She said. Ash looked surprised and he glanced at Pikachu.

"Then how can I say no." Grace said. Serena smiled and jumped. "Thank you!" She shouted giving grace a hug. Ash smiled slightly. "Great, Cmon Serena, we should head back to my house." Ash said smiling. Serena nodded and blushed lightly.

"Alright, but say good-bye to rhyhorn." Grace said. Serena walked to rhyhorn and ash followed. "Good-bye rhyhorn, wish me good luck on my journey." Serena said. "Rhy." Rhyhorn said. Serena chuckled and got up, looking at ash. "Ok I'm ready." Serena said. "I wonder if he remembers me." She thought.

Ash led her to his home, surprising Delia. "Ah it's serena!" She said. "Hi I'm Delia." Delia said. "I'm Serena." Serena said. "It's very nice to meet you." Delia said. "Oh yea, I'm ash, and this is my buddy Pikachu." "Pikachu!" Pikachu said.

"Let me lead you to the guest room." Delia said. "Alright." Serena said smiling. Delia led Serena to the guest room, which contained a table, two chairs, a bed and a small chest. "Here you go, make yourself comfy." Delia said leaving. Ash then walked to the guest room.

"Hey Serena." Ash said. Serena noticed ash and she covered her face and she felt herself blush. "Hey ash." She said. "Um Serena, I'm just want to say, im glad you chose to join me on this... Mission." Ash said. "I wouldn't mind doing it for you." Serena said simply. Ash smiled and Pikachu waved his hand.

Serena waved back slightly, smiling. "Well, get some sleep." Ash said. He sat next to Serena and she moved a little, giving ash some room. Ash put his hand on her shoulder and nodded. "Good night." Ash said. "Good night." Serena said.

...

Next morning...

Ash woke up and shook Pikachu awake. "Cmon, we need to look for more companions." He moaned, still tired. "Pikachu!" Pikachu said. Pikachu was pointing to the guest room. "What about the- oh, Serena." Ash said remembering. He walked to the guest room and saw Serena sprawled on the ground sleeping. He tapped her lightly.

She woke up with a jolt. She glanced up and said. "10 more minutes." She complained closing her eyes.

Ash sighed and got ready. About 20 minutes later Serena walked downstairs. She wore a black shirt and a small red skirt. "Finally up?" Ash said. "Very funny." Serena said smiling.

They left the house and ran to Luminose city. They were amazed at the amount of people already there. "Wow!" Serena said. "This place is amazing." Ash said. "Hey? What's that!" Ash said pointing at a large tower. Serena pulled up her city guide and something beeped. "It's prism tower, Luminose's own gym is in there!" She said.

"Wow, let's check it out!" Ash said. He started to run to the tower and Serena sighed. Once they arrived at the tower Serena was taking deep breathes. "Man, how can you run so fast!" She complained. "Wow this tower is big." Ash said, clearly not hearing Serena's complaint.

"Why!" A cry to the left said. A young man in a blue jumpsuit and blonde hair was on the ground panting. "Cmon big bro!" A young girl next to him pouted. "Clemont you need to get your gym back." She sai.

Ash walked to the pair, Serena following him. "Hey, are you alright?" Asked ash. "Pikachuuuu." Pikachu said. The bot on the ground only sighed. "No I just-" "he was just bored and has nothing to do for the next few... Weeks." The girl said. "Alright then-" "Bonnie!" The boy shouted. "Clemont..." She murmured.

"Bored you say?" Ash said raising an eyebrow. "Yea, I've been trying to get in the gym and challenge the leader, but I have no luck." He complained. "In that case, why don't you join me on my mission." "Mission?" Bonnie repeated, eyes lighting up. "Yes, I plan to catch all 721 pokemon species." Ash said.

"Wow!" Clemont said. He stood up. "That is quite a goal." He said. "Sure is." Serena said. "Oh, I'm ash, and this is my buddy Pikachu!" "Pikachu!" Pikachu said. "And in Serena." Serena said. "I'm bonnie." Bonnie said. "And this is my brother Clemont." The boy waved his hand. "Hey, do you want to join me on my mission?" Ash asked.

"What, to catch 721 pokemon?!" Bonnie said. "Yea, that's the only mission I had last time I checked." Ash said. Bonnie and Clemont exchanged glances and they nodded at ash.

"Sure, it will take a while, but it will be fun!" Bonnie said. "And it will be a great amount of time for me to work on my inventions!" Clemont said.

Ash turned and smiled at Serena. Pikachu stood up and put a determined expression on.

"Looks like we have our team!"


End file.
